


Love Machine

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, F/M, Funk Love Songs, Language, Tied together, Tony Stark creations run amok, Valentine's Day, clueless dorks, post Ultron, simmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: Valentron, Tony's latest creation run amok, is terrorizing single people in the Avengers' Upstate Facility.  Steve tries to save Darcy.  They end up tied together, sealed in a panic room.Maybe Valentine's Day doesn't suck so bad, after all!for Erica_T, affiliated with the 2017 Steve Darcy Valentine's Exchange, thanks to @mcgregorswench for prompt share & beta help!





	1. Love Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erica_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/gifts).



> A glitch prevented me being assigned current prompts in the 2017 Steve/Darcy Valentine Fic Exchange, so @mcgregorswench was kind enough to give me prompts sent in a couple of years ago by @erica-t, who mentioned how much she's looking forward to all the ShieldShock Valentine's stories even though she can't participate this time. When I saw that one of @erica-t‘s old prompts involved a tech glitch- robot run amok- it seemed like fate. 
> 
> Erica’s original prompt was: _Tony, in a fit of ill-advised productivity, has created a Valentine machine. Nobody knows exactly how it was supposed to work, only that it has malfunctioned and is now running amok in the Tower, badgering all the single people. In an effort to avoid the thing, both Steve and Darcy end up hiding out somewhere small and out of the way. With a door that locks. Wink wink, nudge nudge._
> 
> I altered it to loosely fit MCU canon and moved the action to the new Avengers Facility Upstate (after Age of Ultron).  
> Song mentioned at beginning: [Love Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=513jP1SUgnQ)  
> \- [Tumblr Post with 'Love Machine' cover graphic](http://glynnisi.tumblr.com/post/157248658500/image-set-for-a-shieldshock-fic-im-writing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy hasn't ever had a good Valentine's Day. She doesn't think the Stark robot run-amok pairing/stripping/binding single people to others is going to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more of this tomorrow or later today. But, wanted to get it going. My muse stalled for a bit there and revived at the last possible moment (of course). McGregorsWench was kind enough to rush-beta for me. Any errors are all mine.

Usually, Darcy liked music.  This was an exception.  At first there was a hint of a beat, the slightest bit of vibration and clamor. It increased slowly.  Then, the noise coalesced into something more- the song ‘Love Machine’ by The Miracles.

_I'm just a love machine  
     And I won't work for nobody but you, _

_I'm just a love machine,  
     A huggin', kissin' fiend…_

“Fuck!   **Valentron’s**  coming for us!”

The distinct sounds of the much-dreaded funk serenade got even louder. Screams and hysterical cries echoed through the ‘ _Avengers’ Research Division Employee Cafeteria’_ as every romantically-unattached person hiding within scrambled to escape the incoming horror.  Some scurried away so quickly they didn’t even stop if they dropped their phone or lost a shoe.  Essentials be damned- personal choice and dignity were at stake. Public nudity threatened. And there was glitter to be avoided, too.

“I thought they destroyed it!  The Captain had hold of it last I saw.”

“It’s back. Run!”

Since 7:00 am that fateful Valentine’s Day, over two hundred  _single_  people (only the lonely- how did it KNOW everyone’s relationship status?) had been attacked, stripped naked, covered in prettily-scented glitter, and bound together face-to-face with other random singles (sometimes one, sometimes more than one).  So far, few of the robot-arranged ‘love matches’ had been good, at least according to the ladies who worked in the Avengers facility in Upstate New York.  The suspicion that Valentron’s programming hadn’t gotten further than ‘male preference’ gained traction after every incident. Arguments, tears, some hate sex; one or two UST-ending make outs, many budding law suits and criminal charges, and several employee resignations resulted.

And the hunted were  **stuck**. The compound was on lockdown to contain the menace and prevent its escape.  While those inside didn’t wish people outside ill, they resented being locked in with a sadistic and indiscreet  _Yente_  robot. News reporters, Christine Everhart in the lead, covered every rumor, social media post, and hysterical piece of misinformation they heard.  Pepper Potts was en route in a Stark jet, cursing a blue streak across the friendly skies at top speed. And every person still on site was either paired off with their Valentine or in hiding.  Tony Stark, white-faced with terror since his most recent conversation with Pepper, battled his creation via programming efforts and by putting his best researchers to work on other parts of the problem. The other Avengers worked to protect any who found themselves in harm’s way.  There were unwilling, naked ‘couples’ and poly-amorist groups on every floor of the mostly-subterranean facility. Panic rooms in every building onsite were occupied and sealed.

The Cafeteria had been declared a safe zone- until now.  The single people there prayed for the heroes to defeat their foe and cursed their shitty luck when Valentron found a way in.  Worse, everyone realized that there was more than one crazed robot. Valentron had copied itself. They seemed to be everywhere.  It was every single person for themselves, flailing in all directions and hoping to avoid getting grabbed.

“As if Valentine’s day didn’t suck balls already!  The Avengers need an alarm signal or something.  What good are they if we can’t call them for help?”  Darcy panted as she ran down a seemingly endless hallway, wishing she’d gone to the City with Jane and Thor for the day, regardless of being a third wheel.  She fancied that sealed doors taunted her.  If she fell over for no reason or banged her knee so she had to limp-run, it could be a scene straight from a horror flick (a B-grade/R-rated movie if a Valentron ripped her clothes off).  She tried not to cry as her glasses fogged over.

Darcy’s boobs hated running.  Her lungs hated running.  Her sweat glands got overexcited by running, and her hair went insane whenever she was forced to pick up the pace (a fact she usually hid with a cute hat).  So, running was not a thing she did- unless she was being pursued by a world-ending alien or a Stark robot run amok.  With her luck, Darcy would end up bound to her ex or to a Security troll who’d leered at her boobs so much that he’d be surprised to discover she even HAD a face.  No matter how long a dry spell she’d had since last having sex, much less GOOD sex, Darcy didn’t want to break it in any fashion with a Security troll.

Ian- her ex, who’d shown himself to be a petty, resentful asshole since their breakup a few months prior- sprinted past Darcy with his unfairly-longer strides.  He glanced back and managed a dirty grin that reminded her of the bear joke.  _"I don't need to outrun the bear," the first person says. "I just need to outrun you."_


	2. From Love Machine to Superfreak to the Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve to the rescue...

Darcy huffed and puffed as she skidded around a corner and kept running. Sounds of mechanical pursuit and funky love songs (like all Stark creations, Valentrons had awesome sound systems) thundered closer.  Another sound, Super Soldier boots-at-a-run, also drew near. As the noises grew even louder, Darcy screamed again.  She might die of too-ironic heart failure on Valentine’s Day, but she wouldn't go quietly.  A metallic claw nipped at her, shredding her blouse sleeve as it clamped down on her arm and a small laser cut the fabric. She thrashed and pulled away in vain.

_Oh, God. Oh, God._ She should have worn a cheaper bra.

“Fuck!  Nooooo!  Let me go! Hellllp!” she shrieked as she struggled in the robot's cold grasp.  She choked on a mouthful of glitter, spit some out, and screamed again- curses garbled.  “Valentine’s Day SUCKS!”  Starting to dissociate from her panic, she lamented the difficulty she would have later trying to rinse glitter out of her long hair and wondered if she should have it cut shorter.

Silky bindings wrapped around her wrist.  An unfamiliar _**THUD**_  sounded, just audible over the robot noise and sexy music. The Valentron lost its grip and was knocked away from her. Darcy’s shirt ripped more, one sleeve fluttering to the ground.  A scary robot arm and more bindings were diverted away from her again by Captain America's vibranium shield.  Pieces of his tactical suit top, a blue cowl, and an Under Armour shirt hit the floor as the robot's laser careened out of control.

Suddenly, her bare arm was bound tight against that of Captain America. 

_Huh._

“Unf. Hi there, Cap. Come here often?”  If not for the terror of capture, Darcy might have thanked the robot. She’d only met the Captain a dozen times (for accuracy’s sake- this made exactly eleven times, each of which she could recall in excruciating detail) and hadn’t worked up the courage to speak more than a handful of words to him yet. But, he was a hell of a step up from a Security troll or Ian.  Cliché as it was, she had a desperate crush on Captain America. He was kind and noble- and almost painfully attractive to her. Her quick, unscientific examination of the arm muscles tied to her supported that opinion further.  She couldn’t even begin to comprehend the glory of his bare chest so close and at her eye level. He didn’t seem to talk much around her, but she knew a lot about him from his interactions with others.  He loved animals and was nice to kids, was funny in a low-key way, and was everything she’d ever wanted in a man. She thought him **perfect** and miles out of her league. To be honest, she wasn’t upset that his top had gone missing.  She was stunned in every good way, and more than a little turned on, but not upset.

The Captain blushed and cursed as he caught his shield in his free hand and then threw it so hard that it pinned several of the nearby robot’s many arms to the wall.  Binding strips spewed uselessly out of one pinned arm.  He then used his free hand to wipe away a trickle of blood from one cheek.  Darcy watched in wonder as the laser wound began to heal.

“That should hold it.  Let’s get you to safety.”  Awkwardly, due to the material binding their arms together, the Captain shifted next to her.  “I’m sorry. Pardon me, Miss Lewis.”  A frown creased his brow.  He adjusted a comm device that had come loose when his cowl was removed.

Darcy stumbled against him.  “Pardoned. Of course.  But, what’s happening? I thought you guys won earlier.  You smashed it to bits, and looked damned heroic doing it. I cheered for you and everything! But, we didn’t hear anything for a long time. And then it popped back up like a pissed-off horror movie bad guy- well, a mob of bad guys.”  Darcy still struggled to catch her breath.  It was a mistake to look at him, his muscular beauty as blinding as the sun.

The Captain flashed a quick grin of pleasure and then looked back at the robot again. He didn’t sound out of breath or hurt in any way, only irritated.  “I’ve smashed it to bits several times. Every time Tony builds a robot, it copies itself.  We’ve destroyed eighteen so far.  There’s glitter everywhere, and justly-angry people, too.”  He scowled down at his bare torso.

Darcy’s gaze followed his and she repressed the urge to babble about his physique, just barely. “Have you considered telling Tony not to make a robot in the first place?”  Darcy watched in amazement as the Captain obviously swallowed a snarky retort and some choice curse words.  She bit back a bubble of laughter as he struggled.  With him shirtless, she could see his pectoral muscles dance as he tensed.  It was a mesmerizing show.

He took a long, slow breath.  “Yes, ma’am.”

She shook with repressed giggles.  “Aren’t you sweet? Sorry.  I know how geniuses get.  Stupid question. When Pepper’s away, the rat will play. And, please don’t hold back your true sassing self, if I’m reading you right.  Sass on. I like it.”  She eyed him uneasily, hoping she wasn't too presumptive.

His shoulders relaxed as he gave Darcy another tight, cautious grin.  A blush dusted his cheeks as he queried, “Friday?  Is there somewhere safe nearby for Miss Lewis to hide so I can rejoin the fight?”

A door down the hallway clicked open.  “Yes, Captain.  This panic room is unoccupied.”  Lights came on in the tiny room, illuminating a couch, a wall-mounted flat screen, a stocked snack box and bottled water, and a toilet and small sink obscured by a curtain.

Darcy could see the wheels turning in his mind as he studied their joined arms and the material that bound them.  The Captain pulled at the bindings that held him to her and cursed when they didn't break, “What the fuck, Tony?”  She felt the pressure of his efforts. The binding held up under his prodding, pulling, and attempts to tear it. 

Darcy giggled again.  “You said ‘fuck.’”  Her eyes bulged as he flexed his muscles against the binding and her much-smaller arm.  While it was a glorious sight, she felt as though her arm was being smashed between steel plates.  “Oh!” She whimpered as the banding on her arm dug in further. “Ow!”  She held still, trying not to distract the Captain while she wiped tears of pain away with her unbound hand.  Still a whimper escaped her as he tried again to free them.

His scowl deepened as he relaxed his muscles, “not the first time I’ve cursed.  I was in the Army, ya know.  And, I’m sorry, but I can’t budge this without hurting you. Sorry that hurt some, too. While I’m at it, I apologize that the stupid robot managed to take my uniform top. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Miss Lewis.”  She started to reply, but they both jolted at the sound of another robot approaching. Rick James' song 'Superfreak' blasted from this Valentron's speakers.

_...She's a very kinky girl,_  
_The kind you don't take home to mother;_  
_She will never let your spirits down,_  
_Once you get her off the street..._

Darcy let out a squeak of terror. The Captain grimaced, stepped into the panic room with her, and sealed the door behind them.  The vault-like door clanked closed ominously and then everything seemed almost too quiet. 

For a few seconds, he pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the door.  “Fuck. Oh!  Just… damn it all.”

Darcy nodded smartly, “So noted. Army cussing, I mean.”  Her gaze roamed the vast landscape of his back.  She’d never seen anything quite like it.  His muscles had muscles. 

There were dips and curves for days.  He smelled really good, too. She bit her tingling lower lip against the urge to taste him and suppressed a moan.  Then, she bit her lip again and squeezed her thighs against other sensations. ‘Fuck’, indeed.  She tried to sound casual, but was entirely too breathless to manage it. "Thanks for getting me out of the path of that Valentron. If the robot's song choice has anything to do with its actions, that one would probably finish what his friend started and strip us both."

The Captain eyed her quickly, a gobsmacked expression on his face. Then he turned and put his head against the door again. "Fuck."  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Finally, he let out a long-suffering groan, closed his eyes, and activated the comm that was still mostly attached to his ear. His tone was almost calm and utterly professional. “Looks like I'm out of the fight. I pinned a Valentron with my shield in hallway S79, corridor RC7 junction with RC8.  My current location is Panic Room S79H with a civilian.  Valentron binding applied to my right arm and civilian’s left arm.  Am unable to detach binding without harming civilian.  For civilian’s safety, I will await your success against Valentron units here, unless you’ve developed a dissolving agent that works on the binding.  Then, please bring some to this location, stat.  I… uh… I need a new uniform top, too.” He tensed more, face squinched into an intense wince of dread.

Darcy’s head jerked up as howls of the other Avengers' laughter boomed loudly enough from his comm for her to hear. 


	3. Tell Me Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped together with Captain America in a Panic Room, Darcy begins to learn more about him... and his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break. I needed to work a few more things into the story and got caught up in the fun music and made a playlist for it. But it's pretty much done now. AND I got a good night's sleep (yay!) after surviving a full week of kid stuff as a work widow mom, so I'm back on track to post daily. I hope you continue to enjoy it and THANK YOU for the delightful comments. Comments are a fanfic author's OXYGEN. :)

 

[Tell Me Something Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm_cFzVAoo8&list=PLDDA8EC3A84D29873)

_Your problem is you ain't been loved like you should_  
_What I got to give will sho nuff do you good_  
  
_Tell me somethin good_  
 _(tell me tell me tell me)_  
 _tell me that you love me, yeah_

 

The Avengers’ laughter continued for a long time, raucous and filled with delight.

The Captain seemed determined not to look at Darcy while waiting for the noise to die down. He shifted from one foot to the other.  It was odd to see a man capable of such powerful grace uncomfortable in his own skin.  She remembered pictures she’d seen in history class, showing him before (cute!) and after (unbelievable) his transformation and wondered how that would affect a man’s self-perception.  He banged his head against the door once again as the other Avengers continued their giddy revelry and talked over each other.

Darcy enjoyed the infectious sound.  Then, in the quiet of their panic room, the laughter died down enough for her to pick out individual voices.

“Who is the civilian with you, Captain? Is it  _her?_ ”  Wanda Maximoff’s curiosity shone through, her voice bubbling with rare mirth. “Oh!  It is.  I can sense you both.”  The girl laughed heartily. 

The Captain flinched as Darcy gasped, “what?”

_Her?_

 “Ooh! Yeah!  Valentron hooked him up with his crush!  Score one for the robot! Ha!  I told you that’d happen if you went to protect her, Cap.”  Sam Wilson sounded jubilant.  “You’re so far gone on her you couldn’t even think straight, man.  Weeks of watching you trip over your tongue every time you visit the astrophysics lab have made that crystal clear.”

Darcy froze. Had she heard that right or only imagined it?  She gave a little shake of her head to clear it. 

The Captain’s face must have reddened more.  At least Darcy assumed his face was red.  His ears and the back of his neck sure were. He groaned in a manner that reminded Darcy of how she felt at family gatherings where a relative inevitably made ‘tick-tock, biological clock _’_ warning noises at her.  He turned and pressed one blush-heated cheek to the cool door, eyes closed tightly.

“Did it get you both naked, Cap?  Inquiring minds want to know- and maybe if I get a video feed of that to Christine Everhart she’ll leave me the fuck alone.  You’re both built like sin. Gotta credit your taste.” Tony Stark’s snark was shaky with Pepper-induced panic, the sound of combative keyboard strokes continuing apace even as he talked.

The Captain scowled, lips a thin line as he made an angry noise in the back of his throat.  “No.”  He winced again.  “It got my uniform top, but that’s all.  I blocked its attempts to strip her.”  He opened his eyes to the sight of Darcy staring at him with a disbelieving look on her face. 

The set of his jaw caused butterflies to go crazy in her stomach.  “Thanks for that,” Darcy whispered, gratified as he acknowledged her with a rueful, pained grin. “Good bras cost a small fortune.”

His gaze dropped to her half-bared shoulder and the lace of her bra strap.  She felt a frisson of something hanging in the air between them.

Catcalls and whistles sounded over his comm.  He jolted and tore his gaze away, “Jerks.”

Natasha Romanoff’s quiet, even tone held menace.  “Shut up, Tony.  If your robot screws up Steve’s first time I’ll make you suffer and brief Pepper so she can really make you pay.”

Captain America rolled his eyes, annoyed indignation clear on his face.  He scanned Darcy’s face for a reaction.

Darcy, gobsmacked, tried out a complete falsehood.  “Didn’t hear a thing.” 

He stared, unimpressed.

She shook her head, eyes wide with pretend innocence.  “Nope. Nadah.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Under her breath, she muttered, “not that it makes any sense to me, anyway.  I’m nobody.  Friend of a friend you hardly talk to.”  Her mind raced from word to word the others had said as though each had been spoken in languages she didn’t comprehend.  The words made no sense individually and less sense put together.  It sounded as if the other Avengers were saying that Captain America had a crush… on her?  She couldn’t comprehend the crazy-seeming idea as she eyed the specimen of perfection by her side.

The Captain cut eyes at her and then took a deep breath.  Again, his voice was Captain-smooth and professional as he spoke into the comm.  “Please communicate to Thor and Dr. Foster that Dar… their friend, Miss Lewis, is safe in this same panic room.  The malfunctioning unit ripped her blouse sleeve and bound us  **arm-to-arm only**.” He enunciated those words so that he could be heard over chortles from the others. “She is uninjured and seems well, per, um, cursory evaluation.  Also, remember my directives about comm channels.”

A chorus of voices mocked, “language!”  Darcy choked a giggle at the Captain’s mulish expression. 

Again, Sam Wilson cackled, “Well, looks like you have time for more evaluation while we take care of this nonsense. I told ya, Cap!  I told you so! I mean, your concern about somebody else getting to her and making time instead of you is covered, but I told ya so. Yep.  I. Told. You. So.”  More laughter cut across the comm channel.

Darcy felt like her head was spinning.  The fantastic man tied to her side had worried that someone else would find her attractive and ‘make time instead of’ him? 

Off comm, the Captain cursed under his breath.  He glanced Darcy’s way again, rueful.  “Sorry, Miss Lewis. They don’t mean any harm. I…uh…”  Tension rolled off him.

It was like she was at a distance, her own voice faint as she spoke.  She gave a one-shouldered shrug.  “If you mean the language, don’t worry. I don’t have Army life as an excuse, but I have a potty mouth.”  He looked like that wasn’t what he meant, but hesitated to say more. She mulled over all that had been said as she gestured wearily.  “Can I sit?  I’m not on speaking terms with running.  And… I’m… I need to sit.”  Her knees felt weak.

Shamefaced, he guided her away from the door.  “Of course! I’m sorry I didn’t give more thought to what you need.  Please, sit. I’ll… well, I’ll sit, too. They’ll take their time letting us out of here.” He let out a nervous breath as they shifted together and then sat on the small sofa, side by side.  “I’m sorry, Miss Lewis, if I seem… rude or presumptive.  Please, don’t worry.  I’ll… I mean… you’re safe.”  He went out of his way to look anywhere but in her eyes.  She’d been right.  His face was red.  In fact, his blush was tracking down his magnificent chest now.  She watched its progress, fascinated.

Darcy shook her head to indicate apologies were unnecessary and managed, “Please, call me Darcy.”

He nodded as he picked at the binding, trying in vain to pull threads loose.  “Darcy.  Call me, I mean… if you… if you want, you can call me Steve.”  He winced.

The extensive blushing.  The stammering.  The way he ducked his head as he spoke.  It all added up to awkward shyness, which was not what she’d guessed of him before.  He was Captain Amierca, a hero and leader of the Avengers. She’d assumed he thought she was silly or a bother- and that was why he hadn’t talked to her much.

Apparently not.

Darcy’s anxiety ticked down by at least three notches.  She regulated her breathing as much as she could.  “O…kay, Steve.  Thanks. Glad you came along. I haven’t tanned in ages and don’t like some of the Security jerks as much as they like my cleavage.”  Her gaze ran down his chest and abdomen as she debated whether to note how amazing he looked.  She’d been wrong before.  He was better than perfect. _Oh, God!_   She wanted to nibble every ridge of his six-pack.  It looked yummy.  Her lips tingled with want.

He nodded, still staring at the black silk binding on their arms as though willing it to release them. She felt a jolt of frustration cut through him.  He spoke softly, “I hate being useless.  I want to help the others, to monitor the situation from here.”  He looked at her as though asking permission.  There was reluctance in his tone and his cheeks reddened even more.

Darcy’s brow furrowed with confusion.  “Well, monitor away, then.”

Silence hung in the air. Finally, he broke it.  “Have you _seen_ what’s been going on today?”

“Ah.”  She shook her head.  “Nope.  I heard Valentron was after members of the lonely hearts club and ran away as fast as I could manage and then hid in the Cafeteria after you announced it was a safe place. Why?”

Steve looked off in the distance, an odd expression on his face.  “Well, don’t hesitate to tell me to shut off the monitor if anything bothers you.  'kay?” She couldn’t imagine what he meant.  He swallowed hard.  “Friday?  Please activate the base monitoring system for me.  I’ll clear Darcy for temporary access.  Clearance Code ‘Captain SGR1843JBBAEHC+PC6711AVNRSW+DL’.”

Darcy made a face.  “Long code. You must have a great memory.”

He shrugged one shoulder.  “Serum.”  He cleared his throat.  “It’s all stuff that means something to me, too.  That’s, uh, helpful.”  He ducked his head.  “But the serum made it so I don’t forget anything.

 “Remind me not to do anything awful around you, then.” She made a comical face. 

A bemused grin touched his lips. “You? You’re per…”  He cleared his throat.  “I mean, I can’t imagine you doing anything awful.”


	4. What You Won’t Do for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sees and learns more as Steve monitors the situation on base and then as they watch a news report together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [What You Won't Do For Love (Bobby Caldwell) on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_gJOoICtHo)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In the lead-up to CACW, Marvel released 'news' shorts from [WHIH Newsfront](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtJkDqZzoOFYbqwOIFn2Lng) w/Christine Everhart (the reporter who Tony slept with early in the first Iron Man movie).
> 
>  **Playlist** I Made to Listen to While I Write  & Rewrite this Story:  
> Love Machine (The Miracles)  
> Nowhere to Run (Martha Reeves & the Vandellas)  
> Love Train (The O'Jays)  
> Jungle Love (The Time)  
> Super Freak (Rick James)  
> Tell Me Something Good (Rufus/Chaka Khan)  
> You Dropped a Bomb on Me (The Gap Band)  
> What You Won't Do for Love (Bobby Caldwell)  
> You Sexy Thing (Hot Chocolate)  
> Erotic City (Prince)  
> Let It Whip (Dazz Band)  
> S&M (Rihanna)  
> Brick House (The Commodores)  
> I Can't Help Myself (The Four Tops)  
> For Once in My Life (Stevie Wonder)  
> Crazy In Love (Beyonce)  
> Forget Me Nots (Patrice Rushen)  
> I Want Your Love (Chic)  
> Fantasy (Earth Wind & Fire)  
> Fresh (Kook & the Gang)  
> Love Rollercoaster (Ohio Players)

What You Won’t Do for Love

_Got a thing for you and I can´t let go_

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me_  
_Well I´m in a daze from your love, you see_  
_I came back to let you know_  
_Got a thing for you and I can´t let go_

 

Darcy winced as the TV activated and a cacophony of music, screams, and voices filled the room. Steve had Friday adjust the volume.  The onscreen picture was broken up into small images that blew Darcy’s mind. ---Machines giving chase while Avengers fought them and others fled. Naked people.  Bindings.  Glitter.  Oh!  The glitter.---

A few lucky people seemed content, judging from their embraces and nearly-pornographic/fervent making out.  It WAS embarrassing to watch that with Steve next to her.  She was conscious of him darting anxious glances her way.

Most people onscreen seemed less than content. Some struggled against the bindings.  Watching them caused Darcy to flex her arm and wish there were something she could do to help.  It also made her even more grateful that Steve had prevented Valentron from stripping her.  Public nudity was not one of her goals, especially mid-winter.

Valentrons across the base played different songs simultaneously, a strident cacophony of awesome funk.  She caught bits of songs like The Commodores’ ‘Brick House’, Rihanna’s ‘S&M’, The Time’s ‘Jungle Love’, Earth Wind & Fire’s ‘Fantasy’, Beyonce’s ‘Crazy in Love’, Kool & the Gang’s ‘Fresh’, Hot Chocolate’s ‘You Sexy Thing’, Prince’s ‘Erotic City’, and The Four Tops’ ‘I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)’. 

“What’s with the music?”

Steve’s eyes darted from image to image as he focused on finding those who needed help most and tried to distract himself from Darcy’s nearness.  “Tony’s playlist while he worked on this thing.”  He directed Friday to enlarge one image and spoke into his comm, sending Natasha to help a woman knocking sense into the burly man a Valentron had bound her to as he tried to take advantage of their proximity.  Steve unconsciously shifted forward as though to put himself between the scene and Darcy.  She savored the chance to look at his bare torso from a slightly different angle. He had Friday patch his voice into that room, “Security Sergeant Taylor and Agent Stephens, this is the Captain. Avengers are inbound and will take Taylor into custody.  Agent Stephens, the Sergeant’s actions have been recorded. He will be charged.  I will offer eyewitness testimony. Well handled, ma’am.”  Onscreen, the woman beamed with pride and relief while the man paled and began to stammer excuses.  Something Taylor said caused Stephens to knee him in the groin again.  True terror filled Taylor’s face when Black Widow entered the room looking like an angel of dark vengeance.

Darcy glanced from the screen to Steve.  He even sat straighter when he focused on his Avenger duties. The difference in his demeanor when he spoke to others as the Captain versus when he talked to her was remarkable. Both stirred her feelings, though, along with his protective vibe.  The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again.  While she was attracted to him either way, his public demeanor intimidated her.  He was a complicated man who pushed all her buttons.  And he was the most gorgeous man she’d ever been near, even more handsome to her than Thor.  Her gaze returned to the contours of his muscular back.

Steve grunted, “serves ya right, Taylor, you…” He caught himself and scanned other images.

Darcy leaned in, curious to see what Natasha might do. She nodded, “it does serve him right.  He’s one of the worst, one of the trolls I worried about when Valentron chased me. I’m not sure he’s ever looked me in the eye.”  She paused as she saw a forbidding look on Steve’s face. “Or, I could be wrong? I dunno.  Maybe it’s just my imagination.”  She blushed, worried she might seem egotistical. Her eyes widened as she saw the limits of the binding being put to the test by one happy couple writhing against each other. “Wow. That’s Porn-tastic.”

Steve’s eyes darted from image to image onscreen, assessing.  “It’s **not** your imagination.  I’ve seen the way Taylor behaves to you and other ladies and warned him against disrespectful behavior. You okay?” Concern furrowed his brow.  He let out a tense breath.

With a wry chuckle, Darcy rolled her eyes.  She gestured to the screen, teasing.  “Sure. You’re not the first guy to show me porn. It’s not the classiest thing, but I can deal.” 

Steve made a noise like Darcy had punched him AND managed to make it hurt.  “I’m sorry. I could shut it down. I… Friday?”

"Yes, Boss?" 

He hesitated, a a torn expression on his face as he stared at the images.  Onscreen, a Valentron stripped, bound, and glittered two people.  The woman expressed her discontent by head-butting the man, and then cursed his unconscious form as they toppled to the ground, where she kicked him for good measure.  Most people bound face to face simply avoided eye contact or conversation.  The Valentrons continued to give chase to any people who didn't yet have a 'Valentine'. Many of those on base were putting their training to good use as they evaded capture.

Every time a Valentron did something Steve looked ashamed, as though he felt personally responsible.

Darcy shifted to nudge him at their joined shoulders.  “No. Tcha!  I’d be disappointed in you if you stop helping on my account. They need you, and I was teasing.  Sorry. Relax. I’m a big girl. I’ve seen Asgard’s Destroyer and Svartalfheim’s Dark Elves up close.  I about got zapped out of existence.  Now? I’m safe here with you and there’s not much going on out there that you can’t see on regular TV, at least on HBO. I’m fine.” 

She felt a tremor run through him.  “I read Thor’s files.  You’re brave. I’m glad you came through okay.” 

She couldn’t help smiling.  “Thanks. Me, too.” 

His expression softened.  “And thanks for wanting me to help people.  That’s…”

“Ooh!” Darcy stifled a giggle as she saw Ian naked and bound to a female scientist he lusted after and another naked man the scientist obviously preferred.  They were all covered in copious amounts of glitter. Ian’s expression was sour as the other two made out and ignored him, despite him being pressed against them.  “Ha!  I knew he wanted her.  I can’t pity him much after the way he ran past me earlier looking like he didn’t care if I joined the ranks of the glittered.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed.

She shrugged.  “He saved me from a Dark Elf, so I can’t hate him.  But, he needs to grow up.  I deserve better.”  She lifted her chin, proud and certain.

Steve nodded.  “You do.” 

The warmth in his expression did things to her. She nudged his bare shoulder.  “Nice.”  She smiled even more. 

Steve blurted, “You have such a pretty smile. I ado…” Panic flitted across his face as though he realized what he was saying as he said it aloud.

Darcy ducked her head, pleased and feeling breathless again.  Then, a new song, ‘We Are the Champions’ blared from Steve’s comm and startled her.  “What? That doesn’t fit the funky Valentine theme.”

Wearing a crooked grin of pride in his friend, Steve nodded agreement.  “It’s Tony’s victory cry.  He’s solved the Valentron problem.”  Onscreen, Valentrons shut down all over the Avengers Base. Through the comm, noises of exultation sounded as the other Avengers cheered.  Darcy felt tension leave Steve’s body.  “Now, it’s just clean-up.  I don’t mind missing that. Serves ‘em right for leaving us sealed in here.”  He spoke with quiet efficiency into the comm, giving orders prioritizing the release needs of those in the most distress.  Finally, he had Friday shut down the monitor.

All was silent in the panic room once again.

Except inside Darcy’s mind.

She fidgeted in want of a distraction.  “Can we watch TV?”  Steve nodded and Friday complied.

WHIH Newsfront broadcast a special report- ‘ **Breaking News! Avengers’ Sex Robot Terror** ’. 

Steve tensed again as Christine Everhart cited an inside source and began to discuss the day’s events with confident authority. 

“‘ _The road to Hell is paved with good intentions’_ , especially in the Avengers’ Upstate facility today. Tony Stark created a new robot, ‘Valentron’, out of concern for a shy friend and others he thought ‘ _needed a Valentine’s wing man_ ’.  Stark worked crazy hours this week trying to beat the Valentine’s Day deadline.” The beautiful blonde newswoman’s lips curled with derision.

Darcy whined as Steve’s muscles flexed and caused the binding to dig into her arm again.

His voice was a frantic whisper, “sorry.”  He turned his head so he he didn’t have to see her expression.

Everhart looked disappointed. “ _Valentron_. Many viewers will note resemblance to the name ‘Ultron’, the Stark creation that did such terrible things in Sokovia.  While _this_ robot doesn’t want to destroy the planet, it’s gotten out of Mr. Stark’s control, too.  When will a governing body take control of the activities of powered individuals?  Stark’s unchecked enthusiasm has proven deadly in the past.  Today, it’s embarrassing and harassing to Avenger staff.”

Steve’s blush was back in full force as he picked in vain at the binding on their arms again.  Darcy got the feeling that he wanted to be anywhere but sitting next to her.

The co-anchor, Will Adams, tried to talk Ms. Everhart down, without success.  She took over again.  “No, Will.  Stop making excuses for the Avengers!  While Mr. Stark intended to spread cheer, his efforts have gone dangerously wrong again.  The programming was incomplete when an engineering assistant accidentally- it’s alleged- activated Valentron.  The Valentron robot began its work in different ways than imagined during its initial design phase. With Mr. Stark’s checkered past, it’s not surprising that he worked first on data about what **men** find attractive and how they show attraction, with callous disregard for a woman’s feelings.”

Steve went still.

Darcy chortled, “she’s either jealous he didn’t sleep with her or furious that he did.”  She thought the co-anchor might have the same opinion.  Adams seemed to repress a knowing grin.

Steve met Darcy’s eyes and nodded slowly.  She fidgeted as she felt the weight of his gaze.  He looked miserable.

Onscreen, Everhart continued, “The intention was benign, even sweet. The robot was to ‘serenade’ people with fun songs about love and attraction. If the robot detected attraction in a man, it would alert the object of the man’s affection that he or she had a potential Valentine. Then it would shower the pair with scented glitter and silly Valentine messages.”

Darcy growled as she ran her fingers through her hair and knocked glitter out.

Adams interjected in a joking tone, “what’s so bad about that? Other than the mess that glitter makes…”  Darcy brushed more glitter out of her hair and silently agreed.

Everhart’s eyes narrowed. “The Valentron duplicated itself by co-opting some of Mr. Stark’s ‘Iron Legion’ weapons and altering those unregulated  _military_  drones into Valentine messengers.  After that, the robots’ actions became dangerous.  Instead of merely revealing a man’s attraction, the robot strips its victims naked.  Instead of suggesting a potential match, the robot ties people together. It attaches men to the people they find most attractive, regardless of the other person’s feelings or lack of consent.  It’s insulting and misogynistic, shameful sexual harassment.  Assaults and altercations have resulted.”

Steve let out a groan of distress.

As the newswoman continued to rant onscreen, Darcy thought about all she’d heard from both Everhart and over the Avengers’ comm units. 

The silence between them felt heavy with Steve’s discomfort.

Darcy blinked hard and held back a laugh of happy disbelief.  Finally, she looked Steve in the eye and blurted, “what did Falcon mean when he said ‘ _I told you so?_ ’ What was he talking about?”  


	5. I Can’t Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Steve nor Darcy can help themselves. Finally! A Happy Valentine's Day.

I Can’t Help Myself

_Sugar pie honey bunch_  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love you see

***

_Darcy finally blurted, “what did Falcon mean when he said ‘I told you so?’”  Her cheeks burned with a deep blush._

 ***

Steve closed his eyes and turned away.  “I’m so sorry.”  He struggled to keep his arm muscles relaxed, fearful of hurting her again. “Sorry.”

Darcy blinked hard and fast.  “What?  Sorry?”  Her heart beat faster, hopeful yet afraid that her suspicion was too good to be true. While she knew what she’d heard, and thought she understood it, she still needed for Steve to confirm it.

He squared his shoulders, forced himself to meet her gaze, and spoke in a rush.  “I didn’t mean to disregard your feelings!”

“Oh!”  Darcy shook her head.  “No. I didn’t think…”

Unable to help himself, he interrupted, “I panicked when a Valentron went after you. When I first heard why Tony made the thing- ya know, to help me with you- and then there were copies, I was terrified that every Valentron would focus on **you**. The music he played while working on it?  The jokes he’s made at my expense- idle threats of stripping us and tying us together until I admit how crazy I am for you?  Valentron heard it all and integrated those things into its program in a literal fashion. I feared for you.  But my cowardice is the real problem. Everything that happened today is my fault.”

She put a hand over his mouth and shook her head.  “No, Steve.”  Her expression was a mix of a smile and concern for his distress.

He gently removed her hand. “Yes. I should’ve said something on my own, shouldn’t have been such a coward. But I was, and Valentron embarrassed people and acted against their will.  It acted against your will, too, again because of my selfish fear. I couldn’t stand the thought of you stripped and bound to someone else. The thought of you scared… or… worse?” As she let out an involuntary shudder of anxiety, he touched her arm in a comforting gesture. “I couldn’t let that happen. Wouldn’t. But, I… I didn’t consider that the robot would pick up on  _my_  desires.  I was arrogant, thought I could overcome the unit or break free of the binding, if it came down to it.  I didn’t factor in that I’d have to hurt you to escape, something I can’t do. I… I messed up. I’m sorry.”  He hung his head, ashamed.

It took Darcy a few seconds to absorb his words.  His lovely, sweet, ‘ _holy shitballs, he likes me_ ’ words.

Finally, she whispered, “Um- thanks for not wanting to hurt me and worrying about me so much. But, I need… I’m not crazy. Am I? Are you saying… YOU are attracted to me?”  She gestured from the glory of him to her. Her heart soared as he nodded, expression still contrite and distressed.

“I didn’t intend any disrespect.  Sam warned me that since everybody else knows about my crush on you that the Valentrons would notice, too.  I should’ve acted differently. I shouldn’t have been so careless of your feelings.”  He lifted their joined arms.  “I wouldn’t blame you if you’re furious about this.  The whole thing, to be honest. And I’m sorry it ripped your pretty blouse.  I’ll… buy you a new one, if I may?”

Darcy’s lips couldn’t do anything other than smile then.  “Crush? You like me. YOU like…  _me?_ ”  A wave of joyous laughter bubbled up in her.

He nodded.  “I do. A lot.”   Dazzled by her smile, he looked cautiously optimistic.  “Darcy? Why’re you smiling like that?”

Darcy’s free hand gestured wildly, accompanying her joyous disbelief. “Yay!” Her smile widened, “that’s neat.  I like you, too. I mean I REALLY like you, like have a huge crush and dream about you and have scorching hot fantasies and... Oh, gods.  I’ve said way too much now.” Her words trailed to helpless laughter. Darcy was pretty sure that her blush went down her chest and back at least as far as Steve’s had before. She glanced at him, noting his expression of amazed relief. Then, she asked Friday to change the TV channel in search of something other than the news.  TCM was starting the movie ‘Casablanca.’  Embarrassed by her outburst, Darcy tried and failed to sound casual, “I’ve never seen that movie.  Do you mind if I keep it on while we wait for them to let us out?”

“Whatever you want. It’s fine, a good picture. The others may, uh, take their time, getting to us.  You’re likely to get to see it all the way through before anyone comes to unseal  _this_  room.”  He smiled, too. His gaze roamed over her with longing and open hunger that lit her up.  He glanced up into the corner of the room and frowned at the security camera.

Darcy let out a slow breath and twisted her hand within the binding so that it fit into his larger hand.  He startled, and then grasped her in return. Both savored how right their hands felt together. Just holding his hand left Darcy short of breath again.

Words came more easily to her then.  “That’s okay by me.  There are worse ways to spend Valentine’s Day, far worse.”  She laughed, giddy. Darcy’s thoughts stretched back over bleak Valentine’s Days and dull Valentine’s Days.  She realized that the current Valentine’s Day was already her most exciting and fun… and it wasn’t even over yet.

It sizzled with possibilities straight out of her best dreams.

They watched the movie, chatting about it some and relaxing enough to enjoy each other’s company. They shared snacks and water, helping each other with tasks made harder by the bindings.  Fortunately, Darcy’s dominant hand was free and the super serum made Steve ambidextrous.  One-handedness still caused her awkward giggles and him rueful grins as they worked together to conquer snack packaging.  After the movie, Darcy asked Friday to share Tony’s Valentine’s playlist, one song at a time.  She asked Steve about his taste in music and found herself ‘dancing’ in place along with the beat of the funky love songs.  She couldn’t stop smiling. 

Attraction crackled between them more every second.

Darcy felt hyper-aware of (and thankful for) his bared upper body. She simmered with restless lust. She watched the play of muscles as he moved and couldn’t help it when pleased sighs escaped her from time to time.  It took him a while to understand, but his blush faded and he smiled more once he did.

Finally, Steve gave her hand a squeeze. “Knowing that you’re interested too makes all the difference, Darcy. Assuming all goes back to normal, whatever passes as normal here, would you go out with me sometime? I want to date you.  I want that a lot.” 

She nodded, “Yes. I’d like that.“ Their eyes caught and they drew closer, lips meeting in a sweet, promising first kiss that she felt down to her toes. 

Pupils blown wide, he uttered a guttural noise as he forced himself to pull back and chastised himself, “get a grip, Rogers.”

She giggled, “or not.” Pleased by her effect on him and bursting with desire, Darcy opened her eyes again to see Steve glaring at the security camera. She waved her free hand at it dismissively and stuck her tongue out at the camera.  He shifted restlessly as she turned her arm within the restriction of the binding and twisted to sit in his lap.

His lips, those plush and beautiful lips, formed an ‘Oh!’ of surprise. Panic flashed across his face, then cautious resolve.  Under the hand she placed on his chest, his heart hammered at a rapid pace.  

She let her free fingers ghost up his chest and along the skin of his neck as she kissed him again.  First tastes showed them both how much more they wanted.  She could tell that he was aroused as she murmured, “sorry if I’m too forward, but I’ve wanted you since we met.”  She was elated to see the fierce pleasure in his expression.

Steve whispered against her lips, “Same here. I don’t kiss and tell- _or_ want to put on too much of a show for Security or Tony, but it’ll be different when we’re really alone. I promise. I want you so much.”  He kissed her again, hard and hungry. 

It wasn’t the kiss of an inexperienced man, but she held back that observation for the moment and enjoyed him. “Oh. Yesss. More, please” Darcy couldn’t manage more of a reply. Their next kiss left her moaning and all-but panting.  His words and kisses raised the temperature on her long simmer.  She uttered a whine of want as he moved away and gave her a look of intense regret. She nodded and winked at him, then laid her head against his bare shoulder and hugged him with her free arm.  It was a relief to touch some of what she’d only looked at before.  Impish, she nibbled his shoulder and enjoyed the way his body jolted against hers.

He kissed her once more with fraying, careful restraint. Her moue of disappointment as he pulled back delighted him. He chuckled and let his gaze roam over her.  “Beautiful.”  His brow furrowed in amused concern. “Breathe, Darcy.”

Darcy laughed at herself and wondered if she’d ever find it easy to breathe around him.  She nodded, took in a deep breath and let it out and forced herself to relax.  He helped her move off his lap to sit next to him again.  Then, he lifted her hand and kissed it in a sweet and adoring fashion that touched her heart.

They talked more- about entertainment, about their families and friends, gossip about the matches the Valentron had attempted, about everything and nothing. By the time their panic room seal was broken, they walked out hand in hand, chatting easily.  Tony made a production of covering his eyes and acting scandalized as they exited.  Sam beamed approval as he saw joy in Steve’s expression for the first time since they’d met.

Steve eyed the tube of acid compound and the laser in Tony’s hands, growling in a commanding and forbidding tone, “If you hurt her with that, I’ll repay the favor, Tony.”

Darcy couldn’t help her body’s reaction. The way Steve glanced at her told her that he understood she shuddered with interest rather than fear.  He turned his full attention to Tony again, glowering.

Tony shook his head mocking, “Ye of little faith, Cap.  I’ve got this down by now.”  His lips twitched with mirth.  “You’re not the first couple we set free, you know.”  Sam laughed and Darcy realized that they were likely the last couple released, on purpose.  Tony worked carefully and had them unbound in minutes.  Darcy flexed and stretched her arm, and then dashed into a nearby ladies’ room while Steve put on an Under Armour shirt Sam had brought him, reclaimed his shield, and talked with the others about all he’d missed.

After that, Steve walked Darcy to her quarters, stealing a flower from an arrangement along the way and presenting it to her.  She gestured for him to follow her inside. He obeyed.  She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding in the quiet of her apartment.  But she didn’t waste much time on that line of thought as she turned, grabbed him, and pulled his head down so they could kiss again… and again. 

Darcy grinned.  “What do you know? This Valentine’s Day doesn’t suck after all.”

He nodded agreement and touched his forehead to hers, holding her close and savoring their mutual desire.  Both of them smiled as their lips met.  Now that they were alone, Steve deepened the kisses, his hunger for her even more apparent than before.  He lifted her and held her up easily, pinning her between his hard body and the wall of her apartment hallway. And kissed her with unrestrained hunger and passion.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. As Steve’s fingers teased over her thigh, Darcy gasped, “Natasha was wrong about you, wasn’t she? You don’t kiss like this is your first anything.”

 “As I said earlier, I don’t kiss and tell.  Let’s say that I’m looking forward to _not telling_ a lot of things about you.” His grin was sinful as he kissed down her neck and lingered at a spot at the base when she squirmed and made desperate noises. "So many things."

She whimpered as his fingers trailed up her body and over her breasts.  “We don’t have to wait until after we’ve had dates before we get to more good stuff, do we?  I might combust if we do. Combust!”

Steve laughed, “whatever you want, doll.  Your wish is my command.”  His smile softened and he kissed her cheek chastely.  “I hated the thought of you being forced to be alone with me earlier, Darcy.  I’d never act against your consent.”

 “I know. You're sweet. You’re a good guy and it’s a delicious bonus that your body is god-like, which is like a serious compliment coming from me since I’m friends with a god and met some of his other godly friends, too.  I can’t believe you want to be with me.  How’d I get so lucky?  I’ve never had a good Valentine’s Day before. Unf!  I want you, Steve. Please.” She kissed him softly, losing control more with each kiss and touch. 

His grin shifted, “Other than the stolen flower I haven’t given you a Valentine… yet.”  His next kiss and the way his hands roamed and tantalized left her seeing stars.

At least she wouldn’t combust from _waiting_ …

Darcy’s head was spinning again.  “Well, you’ve kissed me silly already, took the hit when a robot tried to rip off my clothes, and you stole me a flower.  You’ve done more than I have.  I’m even plotting to get you to help me wash all the glitter out of my hair."

He moaned, low and desperate as his imagination kicked into overdrive. "Darcy!"

Darcy laughed happily. "Don't worry. I have ideas of how to make all that up to you.  Good, funky, sexy-fun ideas. So many. Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve.”

**-END**


End file.
